


sundays

by uselessphillie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Napping, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessphillie/pseuds/uselessphillie
Summary: sundays are just for them (and for napping).





	sundays

Sunday is Phil’s favorite day.

Monday through Saturday is for work – filming, phone calls, emails, planning their second world tour. Normal stuff.

Sundays are just for them.

***

They’d slept in til nearly noon, til the midday sun streaming through the windows became too bright to ignore. Dan had said _today should be pajama day_ as if every Sunday wasn’t already pajama day, and Phil had laughed and said _you just want an excuse to spend all day distracting me with your thighs_.

Dan is giggling then, pushing Phil down into their bed and straddling him with said thighs and _god_ , Phil loves Sundays.

***

Dan brings jammy toast and two cups of tea from the kitchen, pulls the blinds closed and reclaims his spot tucked in against Phil’s side. Says _oi Phil, you’re getting crumbs everywhere_ but the sheets will probably need changed later anyway, so he just presses jam-sticky lips against Dan’s jaw, delights in the way he tries to squirm out of Phil’s arms, laughing, laughing, laughing.

***

Perhaps predictably, they go back to sleep. Dan’s lying on his back, looking up at him and saying _you be the big spoon for once_ and Phil just obliges him, even though he’s been the big spoon every night this week. It’s okay. He nudges Dan onto his side and curls his body around him, presses all his sharp edges into Dan’s soft curves.

Phil used to always be the big spoon, when they’d first got together. Dan had been so young and small and always too thin, and more than that Phil had just been so desperate to protect him. To gather Dan up tightly in his arms and hold all the jagged pieces of him together, if only for an hour while they dozed on their sofa.

Dan doesn’t need protecting these days, not like that anyway, but old habits die hard.

***

Phil is nearly asleep when Dan’s phone starts ringing. Most of the team has learned by now not to call them on Sunday, they never answer anyway. Cold air rushes in to fill the space Dan vacates in order to silence the call, and Phil makes a disgruntled noise, reaches out pathetically for the back of Dan’s t-shirt.

Dan mumbles _sorry, sorry_ , tosses his phone dramatically down into the duvet abyss, shimmies backwards until he’s filled up the icy void with his radiator-like body heat.

 _You should fire whoever that was_ , Phil says with no real conviction. Dan breathes out a laugh and reaches blindly behind him for Phil’s arm, laces their fingers together. _It’s Sunday, Phil. Firing people counts as work, and there’s no work on Sunday._

Well, he can’t really argue with that logic.

***

Phil usually hates waking up from long, midday naps, hates the way you can’t tell what time or day or year it is. But it’s okay, like this, an armful of warm, sleep-soft Dan and an entire lifetime of Sundays stretched out before him.

It’s perfect, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: moon-boye


End file.
